


Garland of Roses

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: In 1214, Aziraphale gives Crowley a gift





	Garland of Roses

Aziraphale was positively beaming when he approached Crowley. The image made the demon raise an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well don’t you look like the incubus who impregnated the nun…”

He wrinkled his nose at that. “Don’t you mean the cat that got the bird?”

“Whatever. What’s got you so smiley today? Got some kind of scheme cooked up or something?”

“The only one with schemes is you, Crowley.”

“And don’t you forget it,” he said with a firm nod. He blinked when the angel produced a smooth wooden box, lowering his arms. “What’s this?”

“A gift.”

“A gift..?”

“Yes.”

Crowley frowned at the box but he accepted it from Aziraphale. He looked it over, turning it this way and that in his hands. He could hear something rattling around inside and he brought the box to his ear and gently shook. 

“Oh honestly!” Aziraphale sighed. “Do open the box, Crowley!”

“Fine…” The lid of the box was opened and Crowley blinked down at the contents. He looked back up at Aziraphale and tilted his head. “Prayer beads? Really?”

“Oh but they’re not just prayer beads!” Aziraphale promised, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. “I got them from this fellow named Dominic. He said he was told about them by uh...by the Mother.”

“The Mother?”

“You know...His Mother.”

Crowley looked down at the beads again, pursing his lips. “You’re sure this isn’t some kind of plot to try and convert a demon back?”

“You know as well as I that that’s impossible. He said they’re called rosary! I thought you would like them since…”

“Since..?”

“Well...you know…” Aziraphale said, gesturing to the small cross hanging at the bottom of the rosary. 

_ You don’t have to die. I could send you anywhere else in the world! All you would have to do is ask me to and poof! _

_ You know I’m not going to ask you to do that. _

_ You’re a fool, Jesus Christ! _

_ I’ve been told that quite a lot. I’ve never heard my name used that way though.  _

Aziraphale watched the way Crowley stared at the beads and he worried that he was angry. “I could take it back if…”

The box and the beads were immediately stowed away. “Too late! Mine now! No givesies backsies, angel.” He hesitated a moment then, clearing his throat. “I...have you tried paella?” he asked.

Aziraphale perked up at that. “Paella? I’ve heard about it but I haven’t tried it yet!”

Crowley smiled, offering his arm to Aziraphale. “My treat. For the roser beads.”

“Rosary.”

“Close enough.”


End file.
